1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide surface construction constituting a slide surface for a mating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of such conventionally known slide surface construction is an Fe-plate layer which is formed around outer peripheral surfaces of a land portion and a skirt portion of a base material of aluminum alloy in a piston for an internal combustion engine in order to improve the wear resistance of the piston.
If the slide surface construction is formed in the above manner, the resulting piston has an improved wear resistance. However, cylinder sleeves are generally formed from cast iron, if the land and skirt portions slide on the cylinder sleeve under a situation approaching a non-lubricated condition, particularly at the start of the engine, the wearing of the cylinder sleeve may be advanced by the Fe-plated layer having a high hardness.